


that perfect sicknasty syncopated beat

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Dave Strider, Ear Protectors, Earth Goat, It's kind of both, Knight of Time, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Sensory Overload, Stimming, Stream of Consciousness, Time - Freeform, Trauma Survivor, because there's not a whole lot going on for it to be either?, but not really more like alluding to it, epilogue compliant, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider. You like to rap. You like to think you’ve got it pretty damn good.





	that perfect sicknasty syncopated beat

Your name is Dave Strider. You like to rap. More than like it in fact you fucking love to rap. You’re never not coming up with some new fancy rhyme scheme or trying to decide if one line flows into the other in a poignant and sensical way. You’re doing so right now, nodding your head softly along to its own beat as you mumble under your breath and try to find that perfect sicknasty syncopated beat.

You usually have your headphones in, listening to some mix or another you created yourself. Your mixes are pretty dope if you do say so yourself and you know the rest of the world would agree but just aren’t ready for that sort of musical genius quite yet. The universe is too new—it’d be like preaching to toddlers or something. You know they’re ready for your lyrical genius though because Kanye might think he’s one of those but he sure as shit isn’t.

You don’t have your headphones in today. Noise is a bit too much and it hurts in ways you can’t readily explain to other people. It makes it feel like there’s pressure in your skull and something pushing back behind your eyes and sometimes it just makes you feel plain sick. Today’s sensory sensitivity is relatively minor, so your ear protectors are more than enough. Besides, you love the way they enhance the sound of your voice inside your skull and you do love the sound of your own voice. Shit’s real good, not too baritone or too soprano, just right for talking and rambling and mumbling and rapping for damn sure.

The ear protectors are small and discreet and it’s another reason you love them. You’re not really sure if your friends have noticed them or not. Rose is very astute so the concept of them escaping her notice is a bit farfetched but she also is always courteous enough not to rag on shit that really gets your Earth goat. John and Jade share some kind of ecto-sibling obliviousness that makes it unlikely either of them has seen them but you don’t think they’d care either. Mostly you just like that they don’t ruin your impeccable sense of style because that would be a damn shame.

It’s been a lazy day, with you lying in bed and playing some stupid games on your phone you don’t really care about but that give your fingers something to do. A lot of your days are lazy and you’ve learned to savor that. After years of being relied on, of being too important and too impotent despite the necessity of your God powers, you could do with some lazy afternoons squandering your Time (_tick tick tick tick tick_) by playing mindless games and coming up with better rhymes than ever before. You enjoy the rest, the way no one holds you accountable for things like fate and all that bullshit.

You’re not fully stable, and maybe you never will be, but you’re happier than you’ve been in almost 6 years. Your live-in boyfriend is still a bit nocturnal but you’ve never had a good relationship with a mainstream sleep schedule so really, who gives a fuck? Besides it’s late enough in the day that you can hear him grumbling to himself in the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. He won’t mind if you stay a little longer in your separate room; quiet really does suit you better right now, and he’s always struggled to control the volume of his voice. You’ve both got your issues, but you match each other well.

You couldn’t really ask for more. A quiet life, a loud alien boyfriend, and some sick fucking beats to keep you company. You like to think you’ve got it pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o and thanks for reading! This is... Way later than it was meant to be. I wrote it nearly a month ago and then shit just kinda squandered. I haven't been writing, have barely had an online presence, and haven't been doing too hot. But I'm a bit better now so I wanted to upload this as proof I'm not dead yet ^^ If you'd like to help support me pop by my Ko-Fi (same username!) and drop me a tip! It really, REALLY helps. Ta for now guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!


End file.
